Paper Faces
by SorceressCirce
Summary: What lurks beneath masks and elaborate costumes is often a surprise...even to the ones wearing them. When past and present collide, the future is uncertain but inevitable. A tale of two men discovering themselves told in 100-word drabbles. Slash, AH, OOC
1. Babble

_**A/N:**__ In dealing with a lot of stress the last few months, writing has often been difficult. A few friends and I have taken to writing 100-word drabbles on those nights when the words just don't want to flow. Typically, I'll write a short 5-10 drabble arc and be done with it. These particular boys didn't want to let go. They had a much more intricate tale to tell, and I have to admit that I fell in love with them. I hope you will, too._

_I don't own Twilight, but these boys own me._

_Special thanks to __**AHizelm**__, __**EchoesofTwilight**__, __**kimberlycullen10**__, __**naelany**__, and __**theladyingrey42**__ for prereading and being incredibly supportive in everything. I don't know what I'd do without you ladies. Extra special thanks to __**EchoesofTwilight**__ for giving me the setting and the initial prompts – just look what you did!_

_Important A/N at the bottom for __**JOotG**__ readers. Also this is __**slash**__, so please don't read if you don't enjoy it._

**

* * *

**

**Babble**

I down my shot of tequila, my lips pursing as I suck on the lime. Irritably, I tug my half-mask back in place and turn to find the brunette, regrettably, still at my arm.

She's not my type – could never be – but she hasn't let me get a single word in to tell her so.

I decide to be direct.

"Jessica, I hate to interrupt…" She pauses midsentence, one eyebrow arched coolly. "But I'm afraid you're wasting your time."

She gapes as I walk away, striding toward the balcony doors. The night air is crisp and cool, a welcome reprieve.

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N:**__ I debated many ways to post this story, but in the end, I decided to post it exactly as written – a drabble at a time. Expect one a day :)_

_The next chapter of __**"Just One of the Guys"**__ is scheduled to post on July 1__st__. I had surgery today and have been struggling a lot with the story in the last couple of months, but it __**will**__ finish. Many of you know that the story is intensely personal to me, which means that it's often difficult to write because it sends me back to a place I really don't want to go. That said, it is my heart and soul, and I refuse to shortchange it. It will be complete, and I appreciate all of you that continue to read._

_I hate when my A/Ns are three times the length of the chapter. Sorry about that._


	2. Cursory

_**A/N:**__ Thanks for giving this a chance – and special thanks to those who reviewed! You are awesome :)_

**

* * *

**

**Cursory**

I feel anxious energy in my fingertips and pull a cigarette from my packet, cupping my hands as I light it. A red glow in my peripheral vision catches my attention.

I inhale deeply as I examine the man half-hidden in shadow – broad and slender and mystery. His mask is a frightening blend of curves and angles, gun metal paint stained with red. The apologies on my lips morph into advances, but he gives me a fleeting glance and puts out his cigarette, jaw clenching as he turns on his heel.

His dismissal is a stinging slap across the face.


	3. Rancor

**Rancor**

"Hey." He spins as if my hand on his shoulder burns him. All I can see through his mask are eyes glaring at my fingertips and flawless lips pressed into a thin line.

My uncertainty and intrigue softens my voice when I speak again. "What's your name?"

Those lips curve into a smirk. "Not surprised you don't know it, Hale."

The _fuck you_ is implied as he shrugs my hand away and pushes the door open. I watch as he disappears inside – auburn hair, wide shoulders, tapered waist.

A memory tickles, is lost in the baffled haze of my mind.

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N:**__ The plot thickens…_

_Those of you who have reviewed, thank you SO much! You make my day that much better. _


	4. Stealth

**Stealth**

My eyes never settle on him, but I've not missed a single lick of his lips or brush of his fingertips against bare skin. I'm obsessed, fixated on this enigma who knows my name and hates me to the core.

_I don't know him. I _don't.

My jaw clenches in frustration as I order another drink, my attention focused on him through the mirror above the bar as if the simple piece of silvered glass holds the answers to my existence.

His partner, I know. As Garrett's lips tease _his_ neck, I feel the burn of tequila in my chest.

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N:**__ Reviews are fantastic, and I appreciate each and every one. Hope you're still enjoying this ;)_


	5. Eve

**Eve**

I return to the balcony, my haven, escaping the stifling laughter and music, the hideous soundtrack of my hell. My fingers itch to remove my mask, but they are frozen, grasping the railing as I stare down.

The buildings and traffic swim, a blurring of light and movement and sound that nearly obscures the click of the door closing behind me.

I am instantly tense, my spine fused with indignation and fear, and I know it's _him_.

The air is oppressive with expectation and possibility weighted down with animosity.

I just wish I knew _why_.

Deliberate, heavy footsteps draw closer.

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N:**__ Thank you so much to those of you who have let me know you're enjoying this. I've been having to restrain myself because you know me – I want to post it all at once :P I'm glad you're liking the little bit of teasing and torture that comes with having only a small part revealed each day._

_I really appreciate your reading and reviewing!_


	6. Salacious

**Salacious**

Solid weight presses into my back as a hand snakes around my hip, cupping my cock. I can smell him, impossibility mixed with musk and citrus, and my mind recoils from the violation even as my body betrays me, seeking his warmth.

I wonder again what about him has me so transfixed, but the thought flees as I hear his gruff voice for only the second time. "Still staring like I'm some freak? Bad form, Hale, especially considering that you're just like me."

The sneer is still there in his voice, but now I hear ancient hurt hiding behind it.

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N:**__ Thank you so much to all of you who have reviewed! You rock._

_Also, if you're interested, I posted the first of my Twi25. The first one-shot was based on prompt 20 and is pure E/J fluffy motorcycle smut._

_Finally, I'm up this week in the **Fandom Gives Back** auction with both naelany and ahizelm. Look for us under **Whitlock-Masen** or **ThePhoenixRiddle**. We're offering first-come, first-served drabbles and traditional auction one-shots. We would love to write for you! Visit _http:/www(dot)thefandomgivesback(dot)com/_ for more info :)  
_


	7. Change

**Change**

A silent moment stretches, looming ominously. I feel his fingers twitch, sense the shift in his mood as the fight leaves him.

Muscles slacken, his hand falls, and he steps back, but I can still sense him, mere feet away. "Who are you?" I whisper. The hush fights back, swallowing my words greedily so my voice is a hollow echo of itself.

"Nobody," he answers.

Inch by inch, I turn and lean against the railing, my hands grasping the bar beside my hips. I study him, my head tilting as I begin to piece together planes and curves into memories.

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N:**__ Thanks to everyone who has picked up this story and given it a chance! Your reviews make my day :)_

_Also, I'm currently up in the __**Fandom Gives Back**__ auction with both my coauthors. Look for us as __**Whitlock-Masen**__ or __**ThePhoenixRiddle**__. We're offering one-shots and drabbles, and the drabbles can come from any story – collabs or not. So if you want some of these boys or Pinkieward or whatever else, go bid at http:/www(dot)thefandomgivesback(dot)com/!_


	8. Light

**Light**

Darkness wraps around him like a cloak, making angular cheekbones cast deep shadows. I imagine him in the light, see his face round with youth and inexperience. My mind replaces the steel in his eyes with curiosity.

I have it.

"Edward?" I see the slight twitch of his Adam's apple as he fights not to swallow. It is the only tell. "Edward Cullen."

He hears the finality in my voice but does not speak.

Memories cascade in waves with my sister's voice. The boy who came out. Beaten up. Tormented.

"I never knew you," I murmur.

"You made that clear."

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N:**__ Special thanks to those of you who have reviewed – you make me think I'm not crazy to write this :)_


	9. Glass

**Glass**

Countless questions swirl in my mind, but only one matters.

"Why?"

It hangs in the air, thin and brittle like glass. His hate – his _fury_ – burns me where I stand. I need the reason.

He says nothing.

"I remember…" I trail off, unwilling to say I remember my little sister's gossip. "You were younger. Rosalie's age."

Bitterness twists his mouth as something – disappointment, perhaps – flashes in his eyes.

Even his disgusted mutter is a caress, beckoning me toward some unknown somewhere. Why do I want to answer the call?

"Yes, I could always count on the _kindness_ of the Hales."

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N:**__ Thank you again to those who are reading and reviewing! You are wonderful :)_


	10. Silence

**Silence**

I offer no answer. He offers nothing at all.

I wonder why he stands there, facing a man he despises, but it is the same reason I stand here with only a thin metal railing between me and a nine story drop.

He's waiting.

Desperately, I search my past.

_Rosalie's friends crowded around the pool. Bright green eyes, a shy smile. Impatience. Escape. Following footsteps. "Did you need something?"_

_A blushing, embarrassed retreat._

My chest constricts, pounding in my head struggling to drown out the memories. It meant nothing at the time. I had forgotten.

But now I see it.

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N:**__ So umm…yeah, sorry to leave this one here. I may post another later today to cheer myself up ;) _

_Thanks again to those of you reading and reviewing – you are amazing!_


	11. Obtuse

**Obtuse**

"Oh, god," spills from my lips. He was there, in my house. He tried to speak, and I brushed him away, another brainless gnat buzzing around Rosalie.

Only he wasn't.

"I remember." He hears the inflection, draws himself to his full height. "But why?" I say. I'm trapped, penned by the same syllables. The only escape lies behind those cold eyes.

Scorn answers me. "You were _perfect_." The sneer transforms the word, a curse delivered as praise. "Beautiful. Friendly to everyone."

"But not you," I finish for him, remembering my annoyance.

My frustration circles and resurfaces. "Why _now_, damn it?"

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N:**__ So, yeah, we all know I have no willpower…here's proof._


	12. Break

**Break**

Never in my life have I flinched and shied from words. Now I feel their keen sting.

His cool reserve cracks, his voice a harsh whip that mercilessly lashes out, recounting a life I couldn't imagine enduring.

My heart breaks, anger crumbling into pity. Pity fuels his rage.

An uncontrollable erection. Friends teasing. Hiding but not denying. Watching from afar.

Hero worship. Rejection. Humiliation. Abject disappointment.

A downward spiral into darkness.

A deluge of words, venom and nectar in one, and as it scours my skin, I finally see.

He risked it all on faith.

Shattered when it snapped back.


	13. Apex

**Apex**

I swallow bile as he describes an ambush – homophobic football players who'd been my teammates only the year before waiting for him in the school parking lot. I cringe when he says he almost preferred their fists to the words because they made him doubt everything he knew about himself.

Worse, they made him ashamed.

Made him wonder if he wanted to live.

I reach out to him, needing to stop the flow of words, needing to _save_ that scared little boy, but there's nothing I can do.

"Don't," he snarls. "_You_ were the reason."

I drop my hand, helpless.

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N:**__ Several of you are piecing together Edward's story, and this drabble probably gives a little clearer picture. Thanks again for sharing your thoughts in reviews._

_Two things I'd like to mention –_

_First, the __**Fandom Gives Back**__ auction ends tonight at midnight EST. Please drop by the website http:/www(dot)thefandomgivesback(dot)com/ to bid on your favorite authors and crafters :)_

_Second, I am helping host the __**Plot Bunny Contest**__, which is currently underway. If you have a few plot bunnies you'd like to donate, we could really use them – and, of course, we'd love for you to sign up to write one! Visit http:/plotbunnycontest(dot)blogspot(dot)com/ for more information!_


	14. Innocuous

**Innocuous**

"I was nineteen," I finally say, though I don't know why. I need some way to lessen the blame, curb the hate I see in his eyes, but I know they are the wrong words.

I see him so clearly now, just a boy. Fourteen, maybe fifteen.

Each time I delve into my memory, I grapple another monster venturing from the bottomless depths. I speak without awareness, narrating my journey.

Hoping he'll understand.

Home from college, newly out. Riding a high of freedom and pride and possibility.

His voice is a low, cutting rasp. "That's why I thought you'd understand."

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N:**__ I'd like to say a huge thank you to everyone who bid on one of my two collaborations in the __**Fandom Gives Back**__ auction. Those auctions alone were enough to raise $850, and I am incredibly excited and touched! We don't have a final word on the amount raised total yet, but the numbers were looking impressive._

_Please keep the __**Plot Bunny Contest**__ in mind! If you'd like to submit plot bunnies for other people to write – or sign up to receive your own – visit http:/plotbunnycontest(dot)blogspot(dot)com/_


	15. Bear

**Bear**

My ramblings help neutralize the acid in his tone. I struggle to understand why a callous, rude encounter with a friend's older brother would leave him so broken that fifteen years later he is still lashing out.

He keeps me at a distance, trying to hide the power that I have over him even now.

The oppressive air is replaced with my own guilt, weighing on my shoulders until my knees buckle.

I hear the accusations, even those he doesn't voice, and I have no choice but to agree.

A hand covers his eyes. The fight leaves him. "Just go."


	16. Clover

**Clover**

The abrupt change baffles me, and I wish for the venom once more. For some impenetrable reason, I don't want to leave.

A new level of control courses through his veins, visible in the angle of his chin and the dispassion in his eyes.

"Jasper…" His voice betrays him, caressing my name. He stops abruptly. "Please just…leave. I'm not that lost kid anymore. Seeing you _here_, in _my_ apartment…" His jaw clenches, and my eyes widen.

"Yours?" I peer back through the glass door at vaulted ceilings, obvious wealth.

"I'm doing well," he answers wryly.

His tone makes me smile.

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N:**__ The theories and questions in your reviews have made me smile. Thank you so much for sharing them! I won't reveal anything just yet, but I do love to hear your thoughts – leave me some? :)_


	17. Stagger

**Stagger**

"Tell me why." My voice is no longer baffled but beseeching.

He studies me far too long, his eyes feasting. "It wasn't some high school crush," he says simply.

I wonder if I will _ever_ understand him.

A crooked grin says he sees through me, though, and he motions toward the door. "Look at Garrett," he murmurs. "Really look."

I see chin-length sandy blond hair, a slender build. I know his blue eyes are gorgeous. I say so.

"He's a poor imitation," Edward says gruffly. "They all are."

I turn to face him and find his eyes boring into mine.


	18. Block

**Block**

"I don't understand."

"Yes," he says calmly, "you do. Don't pretend."

He turns his back, straightens his mask over his cheeks, and moves toward the glass door.

I step in front of him. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"My apartment." The infuriating control is still there. He brushes me aside, but when he takes his next step, I am there. He bumps into my chest, and his eyes flash.

I relish his anger.

"I'm finished with you," he growls. "Let me get on with my life."

"I don't think you can," I answer, bravado bolstering my words.

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N: **__Your comments on the last drabble made me smile :) Yes, there's definitely a lot going on here for both Edward and Jasper. I hope you're enjoying it so far!_


	19. Strap

**Strap**

The ribbon binding the mask to my face snaps with a flick of Edward's wrist. My ear stings, capturing my attention before I realize he is standing right _there._

His breath is hot against my cheek, whiskey and promise. His eyes are fixed, locked onto mine, and I wonder what he sees. His eyes reveal confusion and purpose. Resolve.

I marvel at the disappointment that crushes something so very close to my heart.

_I don't even _know_ him._

But I want to.

There is no warning. Warm lips claim mine, hard and needy like the want pressed against my hip.

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N:**__ I'm on vacation for the next week, so I am posting all of those updates today (sorry for the inbox explosion :S). It's up to you if you want to read them all now or spread them out, but there will be no more until Saturday, July 17th. Hope you enjoy!_

_Umm…also, there are a few extra posted, because it would've been a little cruel to leave it where it was, if you decided to read all of them at once._


	20. Tulip

**Tulip**

My body is singing, my pulse drumming with the music as I look around Edward's apartment with new eyes. My mind rebels against the thought of one person owning all of this as my eyes settle on a vase of fresh tulips at the end of the bar.

I seek him out automatically and find him across the room, his head bent low as he whispers to a woman. She cuts her eyes to me and back to him smoothly.

He nods toward Garrett; she nods to him.

His hand is hot on my back when he returns. "Let's go."


	21. Sulfur

**Sulfur**

He is reserved as he leads me up the stairs and down the hall. I feel the tension in his fingertips, the pressure against the small of my back, and I know his control is tenuous.

I wonder what it would take to leave it in shambles like cast off clothing on the floor.

He steps ahead, pushes through a doorway. A rough yank on my wrist pulls me inside; insistent hands press me against the wall.

His smile is so devilish that I smell sulfur and then taste only him.

He is whiskey and chocolate spiced with bad decision.


	22. Fancy

**Fancy**

Our lips move sensually, pressure and absence, parting with the brushing of tongues. We move as one toward the four-poster bed dominating the center of the room.

My back meets a post, and we stop, our energy transferred to frenzied hands working to undress each other. His costume is authentic, an elaborate concoction of laces and toggles that frustrates me at every turn.

I bite his lip with a growl and look down, blessing the man who invented zippers.

He succeeds before I do, but I am the one rewarded as a strong hand wraps around me, squeezing and stroking.


	23. Damask

**Damask**

Rough hands slow as we shift onto the bed. Thick embroidered fabric meets my bare skin, soft and silken and completely wrong for him. I am surrounded by lush gold, cold and impersonal.

I wonder just how much in this room speaks to him.

A heavy weight, nude flesh and robust muscle, settles over me, and I don't care.

I don't care that he's lonely. That I am. That he despises me. That this may be the worst decision I've ever made.

He makes me want to live, to _feel_.

His hips rock, his cock against mine, and I moan.


	24. Evanescent

**Evanescent**

Embroidery presses into my knees. My hands grasp his headboard, struggling to hold myself upright as his lips explore my body. I hadn't expected this – tenderness mixed with punishment, soft caresses and reproachful slaps.

Intoxicating.

"How do you know I'm not just living out a high school fantasy of fucking the quarterback?" he mutters, biting the tip of my shoulder.

"I don't," I whisper, my eyes finding his. It is the truth and a lie, for I see the flicker in his eyes.

_Hope_.

Then it's gone.

His hands flatten against my chest, glide over my abdomen. My lips part.


	25. Delight

**Delight**

My eyes are closed, my panting breath passing parched lips as I groan. His hand in my hair tugs harder, snapping my chin up as light blooms behind my eyelids.

His hips are practiced, pressure and rhythm and perfection driving into me again and again. He stretches me, length and breadth pushing to my limit. Breathlessness builds in my gut, absence filling my lungs until I am dizzy, spiraling upward into blissful darkness.

My world is heat and slick heaven. A flick of a wrist. A grunting moan.

Tension building in my thighs as a velvet voice caresses my name.


	26. Gas

**Gas**

Disoriented, I find myself on my back, my knees near my head with my ankles on his shoulders as Edward thrusts smoothly into me. My eyes flutter, an indistinct noise of _need_ rolling from my lips.

To feel him is to discover nirvana.

Sweat beads on his forehead; I taste the saltiness as my lips roam his face hungrily. Breath mingles and coalesces, vapor that settles over us, wrapping us into one being.

It is a moment of serenity and chaos, disparate parts making a unified whole, bringing both joy and despair.

I know nothing in that moment.

Save him.


	27. Spike

**Spike**

Our bodies are slick, perspiration providing lubrication as our chests press together. He kisses me hard, sucking wildly on my tongue as his teeth sting.

My cock is throbbing, the compression of our skin simply not enough. As I reach between us, Edward thrusts harder. Deeper. My hoarse voice murmurs, "Fuck…"

The movement of my hand is what I need, familiarity mixing with wholly foreign stimulation to arch my spine and make my heels dig into the mattress as my hips rise to meet his.

Euphoria spills over my chest as teeth mark my shoulder.

And then all is still.


	28. Glow

**Glow**

He rolls to my side with a lazy smile, and I want to freeze time – to keep that expression on his face.

But his arm moves up, brushing sweat from his forehead before resting on his pillow, and he licks his lips.

My head is swimming, alcohol and exertion and sheer confusion slowing my reactions. I feel my chest burn and wonder if that last tequila was a good idea.

His eyes are impenetrable when he rolls to his side, propping on his elbow. He kisses me once and whispers, "Go to sleep."

The words are brusque, the tone kind.


	29. Crackle

**Crackle**

I am relaxed, the irresistible aftermath of an unparalleled orgasm pulling me under despite the misapprehensions I know are buried in my mind. They will not see the light of day until a new dawn washes away hangover and afterglow alike.

I begin to nod off and feel the bed shift, weight leaving it. Light footsteps pad across carpet, barely audible. There is a clicking and a whoosh of flame; I idly place the noises of a fireplace.

A cool breeze, and then a thin layer of warmth settles over me, the mattress depresses again, and I know no more.


	30. Brick

**Brick**

The certainty that I am alone settles into my skin before I even open my eyes. I can feel the difference, the absence. I sigh, rolling onto my back and pressing the heels of my hands against my eyes in a vain attempt to hold onto the vitality of last night.

My arms drop to my sides. I lie motionless, listless, watching dust motes drift on air currents, flashing gold in the morning light through the open curtains.

I had half-known he would leave even though I am sure this is his bed.

My heart is heavy, my head pounding.

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N: **__ I'm back from vacation :) I hope you enjoyed the boys in my absence…several of you have wondered what would happen next. Sadly, this probably answers your question, at least in part. See you all tomorrow! I would love to hear what you think, so please leave a review :)_


	31. Envelope

**Envelope**

I've had ill-conceived, illicit encounters before and walked away without looking back, but there's something different here.

_He_ is something different.

I can't decide if it's only my guilt or something more that tells me so.

I push away the extravagant covers and swing my feet to the floor, idly noting that the fireplace is cold – like the rest of the room.

Like _me_.

I look around on the floor for my clothes, but they are not there. I find them folded neatly, stacked in an armchair on the other side of the nightstand.

An envelope is balanced on top.

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N:**__ Thank you again to those of you reading and reviewing! It makes me smile to know you're enjoying it. So what do you think Edward has to say?  
_

_A few of you have sort of wondered out loud how long this is. There are 70 drabbles, so the finished story is 7,070 words counting prompts. We're almost halfway through._


	32. Terse

**Terse**

I snatch the envelope up, feeling thick, textured paper. I gape at the _Mr. Hale_ written in a neat hand.

"Pompous ass," I mutter under my breath, a feeling I'm sure I don't like settling in my chest.

An impatient ripping reveals a plain white card. I flick it open with my thumb and find a short message that makes my jaw clench.

_I trust you slept well. My assistant Bella is downstairs waiting for you. She will provide you with anything you need._

_Please forget last night. It was a mistake I don't intend to make again._

_Edward Cullen_

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N:**__ Sorry for the evil cliffhanger yesterday – I didn't really realize it was one, but I guess when there are only 100 words per chapter, it's bound to happen from time to time. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!_


	33. Chocolate

**Chocolate**

Dressed in last night's costume, I reread the note. The slash of the angular, precise letters grates on me. I crumple the card and drop it, not caring where it lands.

Downstairs, a voice calls, "Good morning."

I consider walking out the door, but a masochistic curiosity turns my feet toward the sound.

Warm brown eyes set into a heart-shaped face glance at me with professional detachment. It is the woman he whispered to last night, and with a sick certainty, I know her function.

"Can I get you anything?" she asks.

"No, I think I have everything I need."

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N:**__ Thank you so much to __**sessahhh**__ and __**mad4hugh**__ who recently picked up and read through a ton of the story, reviewing as they went – you made me smile :)_

_Also, several of you have wondered about Garrett and what's going on with him. Sadly, that question will not be answered in this story (not because I don't know the answer but because Jasper doesn't). I'm considering writing Edward's version of this story in drabbles as well, which would be… quite different. What do you think?_

_Thanks again for reading and reviewing!_


	34. Linger

**Linger**

The scent of Edward permeates my car. It's everywhere. My clothes, my hair, my fingertips. I can't escape him.

Worse, I don't really want to.

The twenty-minute drive across town has never seemed so long. Tangible memories of last night torment me, bringing the feel of his lips, the firm grip of his fingers on my thighs, the way he filled me as no one else has.

My anger is fitful, flaring and fleeting, and I wonder why I can't hold onto it. I have never been so dismissed… disregarded. Disrespected.

So why do I feel more hurt than indignation?

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N:**__ Thank you to those of you who reviewed and answered my question :) I plan to write EPOV once a finish a couple of other things. It will likely start posting right after this story ends. _


	35. Tell

**Tell**

A shower erases only so much, but it leaves me feeling more human. I mix a Bloody Mary and lounge on my couch.

The pounding in my head is somewhat dulled when I dial Peter's number. A brief exchange of greetings and then I say, "Hey, sorry I ditched you last night. I…"

I trail off, unwilling to continue.

He laughs. _"Yeah, we know. Charlotte saw you going upstairs."_

I have no answer. The memories of _upstairs_ are too fresh, too raw to explore.

"_Cullen? What were you thinking, Jazz?"_

"You know him?"

"_You don't?"_

"No… I guess I don't."

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N:**__ Two things I keep forgetting to mention – _

_First, I did a guest rec on __**TwiSlash Unveiled**__ this week! If you get a chance, check it out – and then go read __**IngenueFic's**__ work and leave her some love :) The rec is at http:/twislash(dot)blogspot(dot)com/2010/07/slash-guest-author-rec-sorceresscirce(dot)html_

_Second, I'm helping run the __**Plot Bunny Contest**__ going on right now. You can submit plot bunnies as often as you want and request a couple to write. Entries are starting to come in, and we'd love to have yours! Visit http:/plotbunnycontest(dot)blogspot(dot)com/ for more information._


	36. Recount

**Recount**

"Wait. You knew him in high school?" Peter interrupts.

"No." My annoyance is clear in the tightness of my voice. Now that I'm talking, I want to keep going. I want to talk and talk and let my words lead me through this dense, impenetrable forest to some higher plane of understanding.

Peter knows me. He sits back, sipping his coffee amid the soft click of laptop keyboards all around us as I try to make him comprehend something I'm not close to understanding myself.

"So this was… what? His revenge?" Peter asks when I wind down.

"I don't know."

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N:**__ Today is __**OnTheTurningAway**__'s birthday, and I wrote a short series of drabbles for her – it's published under my story "Shadow Truths" if you'd like to read about Edward and Jasper having some camping fun._

_I also published another Twilight 25 story – this time it's Professorward and Artistsper. _

_Check out the guest rec I did on __**TwiSlash Unveiled**__ – and then go read __**IngenueFic's**__ work and leave her some love :) The rec is at http:/twislash(dot)blogspot(dot)com/2010/07/slash-guest-author-rec-sorceresscirce(dot)html_

_Also, I'm helping run the __**Plot Bunny Contest**__ going on right now. You can submit plot bunnies as often as you want and request a couple to write. Entries are starting to come in, and we'd love to have yours! Tomorrow – __**July 24th **__– is the last day to request a bunny and entries are due __**July 31st**__. Visit http:/plotbunnycontest(dot)blogspot(dot)com/ for more information._


	37. Search

**Search**

Long months pass, and I move on.

Or, rather, I try.

I meet men in bookstores and coffee shops. I'm set up on dates. A lawyer, a banker, a tattoo artist, a yoga instructor.

Blond hair. Brown. Jet black. Never the auburn that was fire and passion and life.

We talk. We laugh. We kiss. We suck. Sometimes we fuck.

But the ending is always the same.

A warm hug, a kiss on the cheek. Goodbyes and best wishes.

I cannot settle for comfortable when my soul longs for heat and conflict and intensity.

I know now it's not guilt.


	38. Dial

**Dial**

I stare at the website in disbelief. It all fits – what Peter told me, what I knew myself – but seeing Edward's face beneath the "Young Millionaires" header is disorienting.

I sigh, clicking to the next window. His information was not difficult to find, not once I knew the name of the company he started. I cannot reconcile the man I had for one night with the one who made millions cooking and delivering organic food.

My fingers tap on the display of my cell phone before I type in the number for his office.

I hit clear instead of send.

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N:**__ Thank you so much to those of you who take the time to read and review – I can't tell you how much I appreciate it!_


	39. Blur

**Blur**

Each date is an ordeal. I dress in my ritualistic jeans and polo. My slacks and button down. Tying my tie has taken on a penitent quality, and I wonder just how long I'll have to pay for the sins of my nineteen-year-old self before I can be free from his hold on me.

I don't know why I care so much. I don't know him. My only adult interactions with him were a confusing mix of hate and lust – nothing real.

But if I squint just right, the face before me blurs, and I imagine the lips are his.

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N:**__ Thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter – it's actually amusing to watch some of you rooting hoping Jasper gets a slap down and the rest wanting the two of them to get together. I'll be interested to see what you think of the next few drabbles as our boys are about to reunite… in a sense._

_Happy birthday to __**theladyingrey42**__! I love you and hope you have an amazing day, bb! :)_


	40. Chemical

**Chemical**

I laugh with Eric as I take a bite of pasta. I struggle to _feel_ what I felt with Edward, whatever that was.

It's not there.

But he's attractive and his hands are fucking sexy, and I think that just maybe we'll have some fun when we leave here.

A flash of red catches my eye.

It's not just any red. It is coppery and warm, fire and honey, and my breath hitches.

"You okay?" Eric's voice is concerned.

I cough, nodding and sipping my wine. My eyes meet _his_ across the crowded restaurant, and both our dates fade away.

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N:**__ Your reviews (which I adore) proved again that reaction to these two is definitely mixed. I have to say I'm loving that!_

_Also, given the end of this one, I feel the need to say that, no, everything will not necessarily be all sunshine and roses. They definitely have a strong connection, but what they do with it is anyone's guess.  
_

_Also, if you're a fan of slash or __**theladyingrey42**__ or fantastic stories and drabbles in general, check out the blog we put together for her birthday - http:/tlg42bday2010(dot)blogspot(dot)com/ I joined with __**naelany**__ to write a one-shot about geeky, slashy love._


	41. Depth

**Depth**

I try to ignore it. Ignore _him_.

Eventually, I can't. I excuse myself, and Eric smiles obliviously.

In the restroom, I wash my hands, unsurprised when the door opens again.

I glance at him in the mirror, the glass granting some manner of indifference. I bite my tongue, neither demanding answers nor hurling accusations.

"Jasper." One simple word, but it means _me_ – he says it so beautifully, a symphony of passion and steel and pain.

I avert my eyes.

"Can we talk?"

I'm in over my head, drowning in possibility and stubborn reluctance.

"Tomorrow," I manage.

And return to Eric.

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N:**__ This update is a little early because I actually have to work tomorrow – I know, wtf? _

_So from what I understand, we have:_

_Team Jasper is a Jackass_

_Team Edward is a Douche_

_and_

_Team I Hope They Fuck Each Other's Brains Out Again (thanks for that one, __**coolbreeeze**__)_

_Did I miss any others? :) Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! You all make my day._


	42. Flicker

**Flicker**

I wake as I spent the night – alone. Stretching my arms over my head, I open myself to a world of maybes.

Edward's impassive face, cold mask in place as he dismisses me.

My own face, flushed and passionate, railing against the hurt he caused.

Edward's hands roaming my body, his lips whispering words of promise and desire. Words of love.

The feel of his skin under my fingertips, the taste of his lips, the vital spark in my chest.

An endless line of indiscriminate men. The tedium is overwhelming, and I know.

I can't.

I get out of bed.

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N:**__ If you get a chance, say happy birthday to my lovely ladies __**kimberlycullen10**__ (yesterday, actually) and __**EchoesOfTwilight**__! We made blogs for each of them – stop by if you'd like to see the stories people wrote :) http:/kimberbday2010(dot)blogspot(dot)com/ and http:/echoesbday2010(dot)blogspot(dot)com/_


	43. Blue

**Blue**

My bathroom mirror squeaks as I wipe it clear. I study my blue eyes through the steam, trying to decide how to handle today.

I have no fucking clue.

My phone rings, and I walk slowly to my bedroom to get it – it's a number I don't know. When I answer, Edward's voice says, "Jasper?"

I should be surprised since we didn't exchange any personal information, but I'm not.

He says, "Thanks for saying you'll talk to me. Can we meet at the coffee shop around the corner from your apartment?"

I don't ask how he knows where I live.

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N:**__ I was sure there was something witty or important I had to say, but there's nothing there now…so I'll just say thank you _so_ much for reading and reviewing! I look forward to this update every day, and I'm glad you do, too :)_


	44. Cream

**Cream**

Coffee in hand, we stop by the condiments station. I take a sip of my black coffee as I watch Edward pour cream into his. It sinks, leaving only a tiny white dot in the dark liquid. A single flick of the stirrer sends it into motion, producing a rich shade of caramel.

Edward licks the thin rod of plastic, reminding me at once why I had been avoiding looking at his face.

_Dear god, he's beautiful._

I remain silent, as I have been other than to order my drink.

He nods toward the patio. "Do you mind?"

I follow.

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N:**__ Today is dear, sweet __**naelany**__'s birthday! Please wish her a happy birthday if you get the chance – and check out her stories if you haven't! Love you, bb!_

_And sorry…the conversation isn't quite yet. I may actually post another drabble tonight because I'm a little anxious, too. We shall see…_

_Thank you so much to those of you who have been reviewing – even the less exciting chapters :) – you rock!_


	45. Curl

_**A/N:**__ So it seems several of you are unhappy with me for the last drabble. I would just say that while cream in the coffee may not seem "sponge worthy" on the surface (I love you, __**loca37**__ ;) you made me laugh), sometimes it's not all about the action. I may have been too obscure in my metaphors, but that cup of coffee with its one tiny drop of cream changing everything…well, that's a hell of a lot like what happened to both Edward because of his one explosive encounter with Jasper. All I can say is that those of you who have said that with only 100 words, I can't afford to waste any of them…you're right. I don't waste them. I pare each drabble down to what I feel are the bare essentials for the prompt._

_Gah, okay, so apparently there's a reason I don't usually address things like that in my A/Ns. Oops. Sorry for the epic A/N :S_

_And now, here is the second drabble I was waffling on posting today. Hope you enjoy it – _

**

* * *

**

**Curl**

My knee bumps his as we sit at the small black bistro table, and I leave it there. I see the way his cheeks lift, but if he smiles, he hides it behind his cup.

He glances up at the sky and says, "I can't believe it hasn't rained the last couple of days."

When he looks back at me, my eyebrow is raised in disbelief. I look at him pointedly. "Really?"

His lips curve into a slightly sheepish smile. "Alright, then…" He clears his throat, but if he's waiting for me to speak, he'll be waiting a long time.

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N:**__ Again, today is the delightful __**naelany**__'s birthday! Please feel free to stop by the blog we created for her and read through all the delicious presents she received – and wish her a happy birthday, of course! :) The blog is at http:/happybdaynaelany2010(dot)blogspot(dot)com/_


	46. Balance

**Balance**

"I'm sorry about what I did," he says candidly, without preamble. "I was a prick, and I'm honestly surprised you agreed to meet me today."

His candor disarms me, and I sigh. "It's… hell, Edward, I can't say it's alright. Waking up like that… just… it fucking sucked."

He nods, staring down into his cup, and I watch the motion of his thumb as it traces the rim.

I decide to give a little. My voice is soft when I say, "I get it, though. I was a dick to you when you needed a friend. I'm sorry about that."

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N:**__ And so the talk begins…don't worry, they have plenty more to say._

_This week was crazy busy with birthdays for some of my favorite ladies. If you enjoy slash, check out the blogs I put together from stories sent in for…_

_**theladyingrey42 **__- http:/tlg42bday2010(dot)blogspot(dot)com/_

_**kimberlycullen10**__ - http:/kimberbday2010(dot)blogspot(dot)com/_

_**EchoesOfTwilight**__ - http:/echoesbday2010(dot)blogspot(dot)com/_

_**naelany**__ - http:/happybdaynaelany2010(dot)blogspot(dot)com/_


	47. Scorch

**Scorch**

I ask our question – the one that has plagued every second of our adult conversations. "Why?"

He'd been glancing out over the street, watching people passing by, but his face snaps back to mine. A shadow hides behind the malachite of his eyes, and I suddenly wonder if I really want to know.

He doesn't spare me. "I tried. Being with you… it was…" He shakes his head and glances down. "Every time I looked at you, I just felt… hate. For you, me, every fucking asshole who…" He breaks off again and takes a long pull from his coffee.

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N:**__ It's too early, so I'm sure I'm forgetting something, but damn if I can think what it is. I hope you all enjoyed it :) Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!_


	48. Cleft

**Cleft**

A fissure begins somewhere in my chest, cracking and growing as I listen to him explain.

"It's not fair," he says over and over again. "I know it's not."

But he can't help the way my face conjures up memories of a happier time for him. A time when he hoped that _his_ coming out would be like mine. A time when he believed his friends were his friends.

Listening makes it harder to breathe. I can hear sincerity in his voice, hopelessness, and I don't know if my heart is breaking for him or for me.

Perhaps for us.

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N:**__ This update is a little early because work starts for me again tomorrow. I will likely start updating at night, just because it's easier to make sure I don't miss it that way._

_Also, this story has 70 drabbles, so there's still a bit to go :) Hope you're enjoying their journey._


	49. Tarnish

**Tarnish**

"Can I ask you something?" I murmur when he pauses. He licks his lips and nods.

"I really didn't know you." My voice is as kind as possible, but I need this answer. "I saw you with Rose, but... was it just because I was gay?"

He shakes his head, blushing slightly. It's charming on him.

"You were different," he says gruffly. "I saw the way you treated Alice…"

I remember Crazy Alice Brandon. She said she saw visions and told anyone who didn't believe her to fuck off. I smile. "Alice was cool."

"She's my cousin," he answers softly.

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N: **__I'm still sort of amused by the very different camps. Some of you don't understand how Jasper could've been so cold-hearted while others of you think there's no way Jasper should forgive Edward. I'll be interested to see what you think as the story moves along._

_Thanks for still reading and reviewing! :)_


	50. Surreal

**Surreal**

We're at an impasse. We could keep talking in circles, but finally I have to know. "So if you hate me…" I'm surprised by how soft my voice is. I'm afraid that speaking louder would make the words real. "Why did you want to see me today?"

He studies me, his eyes fixing me in place before he runs his fingers through his hair. His hand settles on the table so close to mine that I can feel his heat. "It was hard enough for other men to compete with a fantasy of you, Jasper. It's impossible with a memory."

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N:**__ For the record, I would be with you "teamless" ones ;) Thank you for reading and reviewing! Also, this drabble has one of my favorite lines from the story…_

_Don't forget that voting starts tomorrow for the __**Plot Bunny Contest**__! Visit the C2 to check out the stories at http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Plot_Bunny_Contest/82048/_


	51. Fleeting

**Fleeting**

There is no answer for that. I can't grasp the enormity of what he just said, but it makes me smile.

He sighs. "Do you want to get out of here?" I nod. "I'd say let's go back to my place, but…" he trails off, letting the words hang in the air.

"I'm good with that." A smile flickers on his lips and then fades, and I have to bring it back. I playfully add, "As long as you don't fuck me and run again."

I hear a thin gasp behind me, but it's worth the smile on his face.

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N: **__ Just a reminder that voting is now open for the Plot Bunny Contest! Don't miss your chance to read some great stories and vote for your favorites! http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2318066/Plot_Bunny_Contest_


	52. Flight

**Flight**

Walking into his apartment is like turning back time. I see the bar, the mirror, the fateful balcony doors. I want to grasp the hands of the clock, holding them in place so that our disastrous ending never happened.

I can't, so instead I follow Edward through his cavernous entry hall. My stomach clenches uncomfortably when he heads toward the stairs, but he walks around them, opening a hidden door beneath.

He steps back to let me go first, and his hand is warm on the small of my back before it falls away.

It is enough.

I want more.

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N: **__ Thanks as always for reading and reviewing. I almost forgot to update because I'm fighting off strep throat at the moment. Sorry it's a little later than usual._


	53. Elegant

**Elegant**

I settle into a comfortable, black leather couch while he takes an overstuffed plaid armchair. The room is far more relaxing than the rest of his apartment – if it can be called that – despite the dark paneling.

Everything is mismatched, thrown together for some reason I can't fathom until I realize that the reason is… Edward.

When I glance back at him, he nods with a small smile of acknowledgment. "Bella decorated the rest of the place. This is… mine."

His fingers flex as his palms rub the armrests, and I find myself jealous of furniture for the first time.


	54. Thick

**Thick**

I want to ask about her, but the air is heavy with unspoken questions. That one seems out of place. Frivolous.

Unfortunately, I don't know where to start.

We watch each other in silence. My eyes trace the planes of his face, studying each curve, each point that creates _him_. He's truly the most handsome man I've ever been with, which just adds to the intensity of… whatever we are.

Enemies?

Lovers?

Both, maybe. Whatever we are, I know in the depths of my soul that we cannot remain casual acquaintances. We are meant to burn each other to cinders.

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N:**__ FFnet has been faily this weekend, so if you missed yesterday's drabble, be sure to read it. Thank you so much to those of you who _did_ read and review! I appreciate the well wishes. I wish I could say I'm all better, but I'm at least getting there. Thanks for thinking of me!_

_Don't forget to vote in the __**Plot Bunny Contest**__ – voting closes Thursday! http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/~plotbunnycontest_

_(Oh, and this drabble has another of my favorite lines :))_


	55. Lime

**Lime**

The grin he shoots me from across the small bar in the corner of his mismatched den is crooked and rueful. He's stalling, and he knows I know it.

He rolls up his sleeves, letting me see the way his forearms flex as he works. I pay no real attention to what he's making until he walks across the room and hands me a salted glass with lime.

I hum in appreciation as the flavor of tequila meets my tongue, and then I chuckle when he grimaces. "You don't like tequila?"

He smiles and murmurs, "Not really. But you do."

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N:**__ Thanks, as always, to those of you who read and review :) You make my day…seriously. This morning, those were my first smiles before it was off to the first day of school. _

_This drabble is a bit of a baby step, but it's an important one. Also, only 15 drabbles to go._


	56. Sacred

**Sacred**

The alcohol suffuses the room, creating a sanctuary in the manner of hazy bars where tongues wag freely. I can feel the way we both relax, sitting back to sip our drinks as hard edges are dulled and stiff armor made flexible.

We are exposed, laid bare by silent agreement.

"Jasper," Edward begins, his voice husky and thrilling. "I think I have to be with you."

It's not some grand declaration, but it doesn't matter because his mouth is uttering the words that my heart has been whispering since the moment I saw his eyes behind a gun metal mask.

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N: **__Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! A few of you really seemed to like the last drabble and get the importance of it, and I thank you for that :)_

_Don't forget to vote in the __**Plot Bunny Contest**__ between now and midnight on Thursday! Visit http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2318066/Plot_Bunny_Contest_

_Winners will be announced Saturday, August 14__th__ with special judges and host awards announced Sunday, August 15__th__._


	57. Wry

**Wry**

"Shouldn't you ask if I want to be with you first?" I say dryly.

His head snaps up, his eyes finding mine as he swallows hard.

I can't help that I love seeing how I can affect him that way. I've felt off-balance, as if I have to run to catch up with him since we met again, and it's empowering to regain my footing.

I won't make it easy on him. If he wants this, he's going to have to be in it completely.

"Do you?" he asks quietly.

"I think I have to be."

We share a smile.

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N:**__ You know I love the reviews, and I can't thank you enough for sharing your thoughts :) Only 13 left now…_

_Tomorrow is the last day to vote in the __**Plot Bunny Contest**__ – be sure to stop by! http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2318066/Plot_Bunny_Contest_


	58. Apprehensive

**Apprehensive**

"I don't know how to do this," he admits as he sets his empty glass on the coffee table. He rests his elbows on his knees, his fingers woven together, and I've never seen him look so… human. "I'm afraid that I won't be able to get past everything you…" He trails off, tilting his head to the right before he tries again, "Everything _I_ attached to you."

I nod slowly, considering his words. "You have to," I say finally. "Whether you're with me or not, Edward, you're going to have to let go of that."

"But how?" he asks.

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N:**__ Ahh, how…that's the question, isn't it? Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! _

_Don't forget to vote in the __**Plot Bunny Contest**__ today! http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2318066/Plot_Bunny_Contest_


	59. Spice

**Spice**

I lick the last drop of tequila from my lips and put my glass beside his. His eyes follow me as I walk around the table and stop in front of him.

"I don't know," I tell him honestly. His face falls, making me wonder if he still sees the answers to his happiness in me, even after all these years. "But I think I know where to start," I murmur. "Stand up, please."

The chair creaks as he pushes himself up. His chest brushes mine, and my eyes close automatically as I catch his scent of citrus and spice.

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N:**__ So…rereading this, that seems like kind of a cruel place to leave you for the night…but if I post another, then we're down to only 10 left. Dilemma… we shall see. Hope you all enjoyed this one :)_

_Winners of the __**Plot Bunny Contest**__ will be announced on the blog tomorrow morning with special Judges' and Hosts' Awards announced on Sunday! Visit http:/plotbunnycontest(dot)blogspot(dot)com/ to check it out!_


	60. Soft

**Soft**

"Do you hate me right now?" I whisper. I can feel him exhaling, a gentle brush of air across my lips.

Seven times I count that unintentional caress, and then he murmurs, "No."

"Good." I smile, still secure in my self-imposed darkness as I reach up, cupping his face with both hands. I pull him closer, pressing my lips against his.

I wait.

And then his lips part, joining mine in a sweet, tentative kiss that ends with a soft noise of contentment.

"Call me in the morning if you still don't." I open my eyes, smiling as I leave.

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N:**__ This extra drabble is a consolation prize for __**mjpiper74**__, since my Falcons beat her Chiefs tonight ;) Hope you all enjoy it!_


	61. Amusing

**Amusing**

The calm confidence I felt at Edward's faded as soon as I left, and I've spent the whole night in anxious activity.

I took a shower in a last-ditch attempt to calm down enough to rest. It seems like it may have worked; I yawn as I finish drying off before climbing into bed.

My phone startles me out of that confused state just before sleep, and I glance at my clock as I reach for it.

_12:08_

"Hello?"

"_It's morning,"_ Edward says quietly, his voice equal parts playful and fervent. _"I don't hate you."_

I can't help but laugh.

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N:**__ Thanks so much for the kind reviews the last couple of chapters – you all make my day :) _

_Winners for the __**Plot Bunny Contest**__ were announced today with special awards being presented tomorrow! Visit the blog for details._


	62. Distant

**Distant**

We meet at a café between our offices for lunch. We talk – really talk – for the first time, learning about favorite movies and foods the other hates. It's freeing, this casual conversation with Edward, but through it all, I see fire smoldering in his eyes.

It is the same heat I feel.

My eyes drift to his lips, and my own part as I imagine tasting him again. I marvel at the passion ever present between us. It is bewildering, all consuming, and I know it won't be long before I need to feel it again.

Fear begins to fade.

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N:**__ Only eight more to go…I'd hoped to start posting EPOV right after this finished, but I don't think it'll be done in a week. That said, I'm still planning to write and post it, so I hope you will all come back to read it :)_


	63. Billow

**Billow**

His husky, _"Can I see you tonight?"_ is still playing in my ears as I shower after work. My body cannot wait a second longer, and I take myself in hand, imagining the fingers are his as steam billows around me.

My breathing is labored, my pants matching the rhythm of his phantom tongue. The ghost of his body presses me against the wall, and my skin is a mosaic of nerve endings bringing fire and ice, pleasure and pain.

My own grunts fill my ears, and while my satisfaction is immense, it is incomplete.

Anticipation builds as I dress.


	64. Grace

**Grace**

Edward's body is a study in lithe coordination. His chest is pressed against my back as we dance, his hips guiding mine in a rhythm that is a tantalizing mockery of what I really want.

I see at once why he wanted to bring me to this club, where the lights are low and the bass thumping, sending shockwaves through my torso.

An aching need is growing in my groin, and it's all I can do to keep from guiding his hands lower, sending them over the planes of my chest to bring me sweet relief.

We are surrounded. Alone.

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N:**__ I was given a huge surprise today when __**Paper Faces**__ was recommended on __**TwiSlash Unveiled**__! I am honored and excited, and I would love for you to stop by there and read it, if you will. Comments would be great, too :) http:/twislash(dot)blogspot(dot)com/2010/08/tuesdays-best-8-17-2010(dot)html_


	65. Hum

**Hum**

Dinner, dancing, conversation – all fades into the background as we make the impatient elevator ride to Edward's apartment. He stands in front of me, his fingertips stroking me lightly despite the attendant facing the doors.

I don't care either.

The cavernous hush of his entryway is broken by our moans and whimpers when he presses me against the door.

He breaks away and takes my hand, leading me up the stairs.

When we enter the room, I wonder if we are in the wrong place, but it is the right door.

Gone are damask and silk.

_Edward_ lives here now.


	66. Tremble

**Tremble**

I feel the tremor in his fingertips as he unbuttons my shirt, his lips light against mine. His hesitance is unnerving after the confidence I've come to expect.

When my hand stills his, he knows why.

"I've never done this before," he murmurs, his lips returning to mine.

At face value, his words are a lie, but I understand their meaning.

My fingers are sure as I unbutton his pants, guiding him backwards toward his bed. His hands catch up with mine, roaming and teasing until I groan.

"Edward, it's me," I whisper. He growls, bucking his hips against mine.

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N:**__ Thanks so much for reading and reviewing! I can't tell you how much your kind words make me smile :) Only four more to go…_


	67. Rock

**Rock**

My quiet apprehensions are laid to rest when Edward's passion returns in earnest. His need is tempered steel, quenched in the waters of real emotion, and I am awed by the truth in his eyes.

We share kisses and touches, the exploration of lips and hands bolstering his confidence, and then he is a force unleashed.

I am enveloped in heat and lascivious pleasure when his mouth wraps around my cock, his tongue teasing as he swallows. It is all I can do to fall back against his headboard.

My fingers tangle in his auburn hair as my lips part.

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N:**__ Thank you as always for reading and reviewing! You make me smile._


	68. Deluge

**Deluge**

Edward's whispered, "Please," strikes a chord deep within me. I am a bundle of sensations, feeling and tasting and seeing only him.

He is tight around me, his body stretching just far enough to accept me as his eyes flutter closed and a needy whimper passes his lips.

He is exquisite in every way.

I thrust into him again and again, his hips rising to meet me as his fingertips grasp my biceps. Sweat threatens his precarious hold, but he grips tighter, his brow furrowing in concentration.

His eyes open, lustful green brightened with emotion.

"Oh, god," we whisper together.

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N:**__ I'm extremely sad that there are only two more drabbles left for these two…at least from Jasper's POV. I'm so thrilled that so many of you have said you'll be coming back for Edward's! Thank you so much for letting me know what you think – you make my day._


	69. Vast

**Vast**

We are maddened with desire, our bodies so close to the brink that it will take only the smallest of touches to send us skittering over the edge into hedonic paradise.

I lace my fingers through his, bringing both his hands over his head. I kiss him hungrily, needing to be the reason – the _sole_ reason – he finds ecstasy.

His breathing is labored, erratic but in time with my own, and I don't even recognize my grunting voice as I beg him to please let go.

A stinging bite and heat against my chest.

And then I let go, too.

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N:**__ And we've nearly reached the end… thank you so much for reading and reviewing! Just one more day :S_


	70. Eternal

**Eternal**

Dust motes glitter golden in the early sunlight drifting through the open curtains as Edward's fingers play lightly on my chest. His yawn spurs my own, and I shift on the bed, turning toward him. My fingers in his hair urge his lips to find mine.

Our kiss is soft, unhurried, as our conversations have been throughout the night, interrupted from time to time by our physical needs.

We'll fight. We'll be assholes and hurt each other. He'll be irrational, and I'll call him on it.

But we have no doubt that we are meant to do these things together.

_**

* * *

**_

_**A/N:**__ You know, I always second guess the endings of things I write, but I think I'm relatively happy with this one. Regardless, it is the way their story goes ;) Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing and tweeting and letting me know you enjoyed this. I'm going to miss these boys – and you – but I hope to see you back for the EPOV._


End file.
